


Exquisite

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Thinks Harry Is Beautiful, Draco loves Harry, Hair, Hair Brushing, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry hadn’t always had a positive relationship with his hair. Not until he began dating Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).



> For the lovely tackytiger who wanted _comb._ Used for untangling or arranging the hair.

Harry hadn’t always had a positive relationship with his hair: it was thick, disorderly and a mass of awkward knots. He hadn’t got a comb through his locks since the age of fifteen. 

It defied any style. 

No charm could compel his mane to neatness. 

It had come as quite the surprise then, when Draco said how much he adored Harry’s hair. Every night Draco would brush Harry’s hair gently. He would carefully tug the brush through and use his other hand to ensure he didn’t pull too hard. 

And every night, Draco would tell Harry that it was exquisite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
